


Introducing Team Sand

by LordOfKherKeep



Category: Sleepless Domain
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordOfKherKeep/pseuds/LordOfKherKeep
Summary: A challenge was issued. This is how I’m answering the call. Ridiculous, and intended in good fun.
Relationships: OC/OC
Kudos: 7





	Introducing Team Sand

Introducing Team Sand

The barrier was a haze, like humidity rising in silver waves above an arena. Most nights, the barrier was quiet, but tonight it whispered with the sound of thousands of cheering, roaring people. The streets seemed almost grainy, rough, and the air smelled of sweat and blood. It was a perfect night for Team Sand.  
The three girls crashed into the intersection, landing amongst the monsters there and tearing them into wisps of shadow.  
Sand Storm, a whirlwind of razor particles, lashed at the central creature, lifting it into her maelstrom and shredding it. As the beast faded, she landed, her long purple dress and voluminous sleeves settling about her. Turning to watch her teammates, she tucked an errant hair—perfectly straight and the pale gold of the desert—behind her ear.  
Sand Castle tore into the fray like a charging rhinoceros, the shields on her arms smashing into smaller monsters left and right. Castle was always much taller and broader than her friends, but her costume made her a veritable tank. The shimmer of the barrier glowed against her red and white armor plating, and the shimmering crimson of her wavy hair flowed like a battle flag behind her. Castle’s massive metal boot descended on one more monster with a satisfying squelch.  
And finally, the idiosyncratically named Bloodonthe Sand. She was the newest member of the team, and Storm had suggested “Arena” as being in keeping with the gladiatorial theme of her costume, but Bloodonthe insisted. “Besides,” she had said, “Arena Sand is redundant.”  
Storm had to admit the girl had a point. And she certainly deserved to have “Blood” somewhere in her name. Her twin weapons—a short sword and an axe—were a blur of steel, and they carried with them some kind of particle effect, dragging black ichor through the air every time they hit a monster. Bloodonthe roared, pinning one monster to the ground with the spike of her axe while thrusting her sword through two more creatures at once. Her skirt, made of heavy black leather pleats, spun with her, showing off sandals strapped up her well-muscled calves. As her last target faded into nothing, Bloodonthe’s chest heaved, the hardened black leather cuirass emblazoned with two silver snarks moving with her breath. Long black curls, matted with sweat, hung in her face.  
Bloodonthe looked at her two teammates, grinning in triumph. She closed her eyes, hearing the roar of the crowd flowing from the barrier.  
Throwing her weapons down, she strode purposefully to Castle, roughly grabbing the larger girl’s gorget and pulling her down. Castle thought she understood what was happening, and bent willingly to meet her teammate. Bloodonthe roughly smushed her own lips to Castle’s, just as quickly releasing the breathless girl with a theatrical “MWAH!”  
Castle sat down heavily, dazed.  
Bloodonthe turned to Sand Storm, arms wide.  
Storm took a step back, eyebrows raised. “What are you..?”  
By then, Bloodonthe had closed the distance, scooping Storm into her arms and spinning her about, laughing boisterously. “This is VICTORY!”  
Storm, caught in the embrace, giggled, then covered her mouth, mortified by the sound. Catching eyes with Bloodonthe, though, she reconsidered.  
“All right. To victory.”  
Still in the other girl’s arms, Storm leaned down and kissed her, gently, lingering just enough for Bloodonthe’s feelings of victory to turn to wonder.  
Setting Storm down, Bloodonthe smiled, taking her own moment to be dazed, then turned to their cameraman, a reporter with Channel VII KREK. She spread her arms wide, grinning maniacally as she approached the camera.  
“ARE YOU NOT ENTERTAINED?!”


End file.
